I Need You
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Rachel is a Broadway star. When she is going home after a show, she meets this strange guy, Finn. She meets him later as well. He annoys her but what if she needs him… Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea for a story so I just started.**

_Rachel is a Broadway star. When she is going home after a show, she meets this strange guy, Finn. She meets him later as well. He annoys her but what if she needs him…_

Rachel smiled brightly when she showed up on the stage for the last time that evening. She loved the people who applauded for them. It sounded really enthusiastic so that must mean they liked it. It always gave Rachel this kind of joyfulness. She loved being on the stage. It always have been her dream. And now she was doing it. All the bullying to her that she would never make it and stuff like that…those bullies should see her now. On Broadway, in front of 3000 people.

''Rachel! You were amazing! As usual!'' Kurt pointed out when she just wanted to leave.

''Ahh thank you, Kurt! You were amazing yourself.'' She smiled. ''Was Blaine here?''

''Yes!'' Kurt said excitedly. ''I saw him! I'm gonna go look for him! See you later!''

Rachel laughed before exiting the building. It was pretty quiet outside. There were just some guys chatting there and an elderly woman was walking with her dog. Rachel inhaled deep. The fresh and cold New York air always woke her up.

''Yo yo, pretty ladyyy!'' One of the guys smirked as Rachel passed by them. ''Wait up!''

''No, I'm sorry. I have to go.'' Rachel said politely, feeling insecure.

''I said wait!'' The guy yelled. He was clearly drunk, just like the other guys. ''You're not going anywhere..'' He tried to grab Rachel's arm but he failed. He couldn't even walk straight anymore.

''Please, just leave me alone. ''Rachel begged, walking faster.

The guy tried to grab Rachel's arm again and this time he did it. ''I'm not leaving 'ya alone..'' He laughed. ''You're hot..''

His tone annoyed Rachel. ''Listen. Just leave me alone!''

The other guys were already walking passed them. They were laughed and shouting something to the guy who shouted something back. Rachel couldn't understand anything.

The guy turned his attention back to Rachel. ''Come home with me..'' He said, licking his lips and winking to her. ''What's your name?''

''I think I better..''

''What's your name?'' The guy cut her off. ''I'm Finn…Finn Hudson.''

''Hi Finn. It's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry. But I really have to go.''

''Fine, lady.'' Finn pointed out, hugging Rachel goofily before walking away. ''But I'll see you later!''

Rachel sighed. What an irritating person was this Finn. He had completely ruined her good mood.

''Okay, so you go to the front after you've talking to him.'' The director explained as Rachel was at the rehearsal of her new show.

''Alright. So after I said I've to go back..?'' Rachel asked, just to be sure she got it.

''Yes.'' The director smiled. ''Exactly. Now let's practice your song.''

Rachel smiled. Singing was always awesome. Even though it was just a rehearsal. She sang the song perfectly. She had practiced it more often so she knew it pretty well.

''Awesome Rachel! Good job! Now you can take a break.'' The director said.

''Okay thanks!'' Rachel walked off the stage while texting Kurt back.

'On my way now!:) X Rachel'

She was too busy on her phone to realize there was someone in front of her. She bumped into him and immediately apologized.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'' She said, looking up. Straight in the eyes of that guy..

''Rachel!'' He greeted her. ''You sounded awesome!''

''Finn? What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?'' Rachel frowned.

''Maybe.'' Finn shrugged. ''Anyway. Go out with me?''

''Whoa…uhm..I didn't expect to see you again.''

''I might have been drunk the other night, but I meant what I said about seeing you later.'' Finn chuckled. ''So…what about that date? Yes? Awesome!''

''I didn't say anything!'' Rachel protested.

''Come on! What's your answer then?'' Finn asked.

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue? Let me know if I should or not, please! Btw, if you want to ask something:**

**Twitter: monchelefunlove**

**Kik: monchelefunlove**

** /monchelefunlove**


	2. Chapter 2

''No.'' Rachel said one last time. ''I just don't want to go out with you!''

She sighed frustrated and quickly walked past him, to the door. She opened it and immediately smelled the nice smell of coffee. The smell came from Starbucks. She smiled when she saw it and walked towards it. But unfortunately for her, Finn had already caught up with her.

''You like coffee?'' He questioned.

''What the hell is wrong with you? I said 'no'! Leave me alone now!'' Rachel hissed, entering Starbucks and hoping Finn would stay outside. But he didn't. He followed her inside and kept looking at her. Rachel tried to concentrate on anything else, but his look was really strong.

''You're very pretty when you're angry.'' Finn pointed out, making Rachel blush a little.

She raised her eyebrows and looked up at Finn. ''What do you want from me?''

''I want you to go out with me.'' Finn smirked.

Rachel took a deep breath before answering. ''Fine. But don't think it's a date. It's just like friends..''

Finn's smile grew wider while she spoke. ''Sure. Tomorrow after you've worked, I'll pick you up.'' And before Rachel could even answer Finn, he was already gone.

* * *

The director, Max, was talking to Rachel. He was pointing out the good thing and the things that didn't go so well with rehearsing. But Rachel couldn't concentrate on anything he said. She kept looking at the door where Finn would come through any minute. She secretly hope he would forget it, and that she didn't have to go on a date with him. No, it wasn't a date! She said that herself.

''So, that's something you should work on.'' Max finished his story, waking Rachel from her thoughts.

''Alright, uhm..thank you.. can I go now?''

Max frowned but nodded his head. ''Sure. See you on Monday.''

Rachel briefly waved and quickly made her way to her dressing room. She pulled on a nice, not fancy dress and refreshed her make-up. Then she suddenly heard him. He was speaking to one of the crew members. She immediately opened the door and smiled at the crew member, embarrassed for anything Finn had said to him.

''Did you hear that too? I'm pretty sure Max called for you..'' Rachel lied, grabbing Finn's wrist and pulling him in her dressing room. She closed the door behind them and then let go of him.

''Whoa! Rachel you look beautiful.'' Finn smiled, checking her out.

''Thanks..'' Rachel mumbled. ''Where were you two talking about?''

Finn frowned. ''I.. I was just asking where you was..Why? Do I embarrass you or something?''

''I want this to stay..quiet. Nobody here has to know.''

''Indeed embarrassed.'' Finn nodded. ''Anyway, let's go. I'm hungry.''

Rachel agreed and they quietly left the building, trying to stay invisible. Rachel didn't want any of her cast-mates to ask questions about her and Finn. He was nobody and this stupid date-thing was just a onetime thing.

''We have to go that way, sweetie.'' Finn chuckled, taking Rachel's hand.

Rachel instantly shook his hand away. ''Don't call me sweetie!'' She hissed annoyed.

Finn shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. ''Fine.''

They went to this bar nearby where they ordered something to drink and some snacks.

''So, Rachel. Tell me something about yourself.'' Finn suggested.

''I'm 23 years old.'' Rachel started. ''I'm from Ohio and I'm a actress.''

''Yeah, that's pretty awesome. Actress on Broadway..''

''Indeed. What about you? Where are you from? What do you do besides annoying random girls?''

Finn smirked. ''You think you know me, eh?''

''Yes, I do know you. You're just this kind of guy who…has nothing. And who will never reach anything.'' Rachel said, making Finn raise his eyebrows.

''That's what you think I am? Well, thank you..''

He looked around and Rachel could see she had made him a little angry. Rachel looked around the bar as well. This was the worst and most boring 'date' she had ever had. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw him…Jesse. Finn noticed and frowned.

''What's wrong?''

''Oh my god..'' Rachel closed her eyes. ''This can't be happening..''

''What?'' Finn asked.

''Please, Finn. You have to help me! Please pretend you're my boyfriend! I know that sounds weird, but please do it! I'll pay for the food and drinks then..please!?'' Rachel pleaded.

Finn didn't have time to answer because Jesse was already standing next to them.

''Rachel?'' He smiled.

''Jesse! Hey!'' Rachel greeted.

Then _she_ approached them too.

''Rachel. How nice to see you again.'' Jasmine, Jesse's girlfriend, said.

''Jasmine, hi to you too.''

''Who's this?'' Jesse questioned, noticing Finn.

''This is..'' Rachel said but Finn smiled and cut her off.

''Hi. I'm Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend? How nice!'' Jesse said. ''How long is this going on? I haven't heard anything from your dads about a boyfriend.''

''For almost a year actually.'' Finn said. ''But we kept it quiet for the family for a while. First wanted to see how things would go. And believe me, they go amazing!''

''I'm happy for you two. Rachel, I personally wanted to invite you to our wedding actually.'' Jesse smiled, taking Jasmine's hand and kissing the top of it.

Wedding? They were going to get married? Rachel felt like her whole world collapsed in that very moment.

''She's happy for you.'' Finn spoke for her.

''Thank you.'' Jesse said. ''You know what, we're inviting you both! We would love it if you come too, Finn.''

''I uhm.. have work I guess..'' Finn mumbled.

''Oh come on! Please come! Then you can finally meet Rachel's family in friends back in Ohio!''

Finn looked hopelessly at Rachel who was still staring at Jesse and Jasmine.

''Well, okay. I'll come.'' He eventually said, softly kicking Rachel under the table.

''Ouch!''

''Rachel, we're invited to their wedding. And we're coming, right babe?'' Finn smiled, playing his role as boyfriend a little too well.

Rachel nodded slowly. ''Yeah..absolutely.''

''Awesome! Here's the invitation.'' Jesse handed her a card. ''I'm so excited you both come! But we won't disturb you anymore. Bye.''

''It was nice to meet you Finn. Bye.'' Jasmine added.

They went away, leaving Rachel and Finn alone again.

''Your ex, I suppose.'' Finn said.

Rachel nodded. ''I have to go to that wedding. Even worse, you have to come with me!''

Finn smirked. ''Yeah. This is gonna be a fun weekend.''

**A/N: Please tell me if I still should continue! I would really appreciate it! Anyway, thanks for reading! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading so far! Hope you've enjoyed it!? Here's the 3****rd**** part!**

Rachel hated this. She hated it. After she saw Jesse at the bar, her dads had called her and asked her about her new 'boyfriend'. She couldn't tell them she just made everything up because she wanted to make Jesse jealous. So she told them she was sorry for not telling before and that she really liked him, blahblahbla… The real problem was, her dads wanted to meet him. And because Jesse had invited Finn to his wedding as well, her dads saw that as the perfect opportunity to meet the guy. So she had no other choice than bringing Finn along with her to Ohio.

''I like planes.'' Finn pointed out as they were sitting next to each other in the plane.

''Good for you.''

''Are you excited to see your parents again?'' He asked.

Rachel sighed. ''Of course. I'm not really in the mood for a conversation right now.''

Finn shrugged. ''Fine. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.'' He stood up and went away.

Rachel was happy that he was gone for a while. He was just so annoying. And the thought that she had to spent seven more days with her already killed her. How was she going to survive those these days! Plus, she needed to show her family and friends that she liked him…

Finn came back again after a while and sat down. ''That was nice.''

Rachel frowned and looked up. Just on time to see another girl exiting the bathroom and winking at Finn while she passed them.

''Oh my god..you haven't just..have you?'' Rachel questioned speechless.

Finn shrugged again. ''I have yes.. and it was amazing. It had to be really quick, that wasn't so nice.''

''I just don't want to hear anything else about it. That's just gross.'' Rachel told annoyed.

''You know, maybe I should know something more about you and you about me. They think we're dating for a while so we must know something about each other?'' Finn suggested.

Rachel sighed and looked up at him. ''You're right, I guess. Should I start then?''

Finn smirked and nodded. ''Yes.''

''Alright. Well I was in glee-club in High school, I went to NYADA. I'm on Broadway now, which you already know. I have two gay dads, please don't joke about it, no sisters or brothers. My best friend is also gay and his name is Kurt…well that's all the important things you should know.''

It took a while for Finn to reply to her. He was slowly thinking about everything she had said.

''That sounds amazing.'' He said eventually.

''What about you? What made you so annoying?'' Rachel questioned.

Finn grinned before he spoke. ''There is nothing you have to no beside the fact my dad is dead. And don't ask why, that's not important.''

''What about your mom? Where is she?''

''Remarried. And I don't want to know anything about them anymore.''

''Why not?''

Finn shrugged. ''I just don't want to, deal with it.''

Rachel didn't question anything else anymore. She kind of felt bad for him now.

* * *

Alright, this was it. The moment her dads would meet her 'boyfriend'. She hoped so much he would behave and act along with her. She doubted it a little. But she had no other choice than to just trust him.

''Rachel sweetie!'' Hiram, her dad, yelled as he saw her when he opened the door.

''Daddy!'' She wrapped her arms around him. ''I've missed you.''

''I missed you too. So this is the boy?'' He asked, noticing Finn next to her.

''Yes. Dad this is Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my dad Hiram.'' Rachel introduced the two nervously.

''It's very nice to meet you, sir.'' Finn said politely, shaking Hiram's hand.

''It's nice to meet you too, son. It's nice to know what boy hangs out with our little princess. And please, call me Hiram.''

''Pumpkin!'' Leroy said as he made his way over to the doorway. He took Rachel in a hug and smiled. ''Nice to see you again!''

''Leroy, this is Finn Hudson. The boy Rachel told us about just a few days ago..'' Hiram spoke.

''Mr. Berry. It's nice to meet you as well.'' Finn said, shaking his hand too.

''Finn, please call me Leroy.''

''Let's go inside.'' Rachel said, feeling the awkward tension grow.

''You have a lovely house.'' Finn pointed out, admiring the big villa of house Berry.

''Thank you, Finn.'' Leroy said. ''This is our holiday house. We let Jesse and Jasmine and all of their family and friend stay here for the wedding.''

''Yeah. Well, let me show you your room.'' Hiram said.

Room? Did her dad just say room? Not rooms? Please let them have separated rooms!

''So, here is your room.'' Leroy said as he opened the door of the room.

''We have to sleep together? I thought you didn't want me to sleep in the same room as a boy..?'' Rachel pointed out, hoping they would give Finn another room anyway.

''We know. But you guys have been dating for a while and you're not kids anymore.'' Hiram replied.

''That's great.'' Finn smiled.

Rachel could see he enjoyed this. Probably to annoy her more and more till she couldn't take it anymore and admit everything to her family. But she wasn't going to do that. She wouldn't give Finn what he wanted. She was gonna survive this week and he wasn't gonna stop her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! Please review!xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The feedback I've received is so amazing, thank you all so, so much! Part 4 is here :D**

Finn was going to the bathroom so Rachel was there alone with her dads now. They looked at her with this strange look in their eyes.

''I would have thought a different kind of guy, to be honest.'' Hiram pointed out, looking over at his husband next to him.

''Yeah, me too actually.'' Leroy agreed.

''What's so great in him, honey? I don't understand..''

''Hiram.'' Leroy warned him. ''If Rachel likes him, you have no other choice than accepting him.''

''I know, I know.'' Hiram sighed. ''But seriously honey, he's so not your type.''

''I haven't thought I would like him either…but he's amazing dads, really. He's so sweet and funny..'' Rachel said, faking a smile. Gosh, she disliked him so much.

''And we're happy for you.'' Leroy said, giving his daughter a quick hug. ''Come on Hiram. We're going downstairs. See you later, dear.''

''This place is marvelous!'' Finn said as he came back in their room. ''You haven't told me you were rich!''

''I'm not rich.'' Rachel hissed. ''My dads just have quite a lot of money.''

Finn shrugged and plumped down on the bed. ''I love it anyway! I have to tell you, this is the best date I've ever had!''

''This isn't a date!'' Rachel hissed again, closing the door. ''And if you like it or not, you're not gonna sleep in that bed with me!''

''Whoa? Well fine, then you go sleep on the floor or something..'' Finn smirked, making Rachel even angrier.

''No way! You're going to sleep on the floor! It's my house so my rules!''

Finn smirked again. ''You just told me it's your dads' house…Besides, you need me..if you want it or not.''

Rachel wanted to slap him so hard right now. But she didn't do it, though. She couldn't. He was right. She needed him. If he would ditch her, it would be so awkward. And she didn't want him to tell the truth either.

''Fine. I'll sleep on the floor.'' Rachel said firmly before turning around and leaving the room, still able to hear Finn yell something.

''If you're cold you can always come and lay in bed with me!''

* * *

''Rachel, so glad you made it!'' Jesse smiled as he saw her entering the living room. He made his way over to her to hug her. ''Did you bring Finn?''

Rachel smiled and nodded. ''Yes, Finn's calling someone. He'll be back later.''

''Great! Have you seen Jasmine yet? She wanted to talk to you about something.''

''No I haven't. But I guess I'll see her later.''

''Alright. Why don't we all have some coffee together!'' Jesse yelled, making a few people cheer.

Rachel went over to the couch and sat down on it. She knew every person in the room. It were all friends and family from Jesse and since they had dated for a long time, she knew them and they knew her pretty well too.

''Who's Finn?'' Nicole, Jesse's favorite aunt, asked.

''Uhm..Finn's my boyfriend.'' Rachel replied, seeing Finn entering the living room.

''You're Finn?'' Nicole questioned him.

Finn looked over to her and nodded his head. ''Yes. I'm Rachel's lucky boyfriend.'' He smiled, sitting down next to her. A little too close for Rachel's like.

''How nice! Great you're here too!'' Nicole smiled nicely at the 'couple'.

''How have you guys met?'' Harold, Jesse's uncle, asked curiously.

Rachel immediately looked at Finn who was grinning at Harold. He was thinking of something. She could see it. She just hoped it was a decent story.

''Well, it all started 11 months ago.'' Finn started, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. ''I was at Starbucks drinking my coffee when I saw this beautiful girl and her best friend walking into the shop. I immediately stood up and went over to her. We chatted for a while and I realized…this girl is special. So, I begged her to go on a date with me. She told me no, because she wanted to focus on her career. I kept asking her, though. And eventually, a week later, she told me yes. But just as a friends' date. But as you can see…things changed and now we're a happy couple.'' Finn ended his story with a big kiss on Rachel's cheek.

''Awww! That's so cute!'' Nicole smiled.

Rachel saw her dads smiling down at Finn. Everybody was deeply impressed by his story. Rachel was really surprised. She hadn't thought he could make a good story up in such a short notice. But he did it. And she was happy about it.

* * *

''Can I ask you something?'' Rachel questioned Finn as he exited the bathroom after taking a shower.

''Of course you can.''

''How did you come up with that story?''

Finn smiled. ''I guess I just have a lot of fantasy.''

''But you've also used real thing about how we met…it was just so…believable.''

''Is that a compliment from the lady?'' Finn raised his eyebrows.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. ''Maybe.''

''I never thought I could impress you.''

''Just..thank you. For behaving today.'' Rachel said.

Finn nodded slowly. ''No problem. You know, I meant what I said earlier.''

Rachel frowned. ''What did you say earlier then?''

''You can sleep in the bed with me if you want to..''

''No way. Don't even think about that! I'm not going to sleep in a bad with a guy like you.'' Rachel hissed.

''Guy like me? What kind of guy am I to you?'' Finn questioned.

''A guy who has sex with every girl in every place. Just like on the plane. And you're also very annoying!''

Finn smirked. ''You wanna know what I think about you? Well, you're pretty annoying too and you're spoiled. A spoiled little daddy's girl! And besides, I do want I want to. Even when it's about having sex with random girls on a plane.''

''Fine! Good night.'' Rachel whispered angrily.

''Night.''

**A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part 5..Hope you like it!?**

Rachel exited the bathroom and noticed that Finn was still sleeping. He was looking peacefully while he softly snored. Rachel didn't want to wake him up. Especially not because it was still early. So she quietly left the room without waking him to go and take a walk outside.

She adored the view so much here. This was the place she always went on holiday with her dads. But since she lived in New York now, she hadn't been here in a long time.

She just hoped that Finn would still stick to the plan. After their fight last night she was afraid he wouldn't want to do it anymore. But why did he want to do it in the first place? It wasn't like he was getting anything back for it. It was probably just to annoy her, which worked perfectly well.

''Rachel? Hey!'' Jasmine called for her when she approached her. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine.'' Rachel replied. ''What about you?''

''I'm great. Pretty excited about the wedding.'' Jasmine answered, laughing. ''Anyway, I want to ask you something..''

Rachel frowned. ''Uh..sure, go ahead.''

''Do you still like Jesse?''

Rachel almost choked as she heard Jasmine's question. She hadn't expected that at all. But what should she say? She couldn't tell her the truth, that she was still in love with Jesse and that Finn was just here to make her feel less awkward and to try to make Jesse jealous.

''O-Of course not..why would you think that?'' She eventually questioned, just a little too late.

''I knew it. I knew it! You still like him! And not just a little!'' Jasmine hissed. ''Listen bitch, you better stay away from him! He's mine!''

''You say that? Really? The girl who stole him away from Rachel? That's weak. Besides, Rachel isn't into him anymore. She not so stupid. She moved on and is trying to make something of her life now, which is going great so far.''

''Finn..?'' Rachel scowled.

Finn gave her a crooked smile and then looked serious again. ''And don't you ever dare to call my girlfriend a bitch again.'' He said firmly.

Jasmine nodded weakly before quickly walking away. Leaving Rachel alone with Finn.

''W-what was that for?'' Rachel questioned stunned.

Finn shrugged. ''I'm here to help you out, right?''

''Finn, thank you so much! and I-I'm sorry for last night. I never had the right to judge you like that..'' Rachel apologized. She suddenly felt bad for what had happened.

''I've never heard you apologizing.'' Finn smirked.

''Well, don't get used to it.'' Rachel warned him, giggling.

''It's alright, Rachel. I'm sorry too.'' Finn sighed briefly. ''Let's go eat breakfast now. I'm hungry.''

Rachel nodded and together they walked back to the villa. Everybody was already sitting at the dining table when Finn and Rachel laughingly entering the room. They had talked about Jasmine's scary face when Finn spoke to her.

Everybody at the table looked over to them.

''Sorry..'' Finn mumbled, taking Rachel hand while they made their to their seats. ''They didn't look very happy..'' He whispered in Rachel's ear as they sat down.

Rachel giggled at Finn's comment. ''They're just villagers..don't know what fun is.'' She whispered back to Finn who also laughed quietly.

* * *

''It seems like you two have a lot of fun together.'' Leroy pointed out as he and Rachel were doing some dishes.

''I told you he was funny.'' Rachel smiled.

''It's so cute how he looks at you.'' Leroy said happily. ''Such a look is special.''

''How does he look at me then?'' Rachel questioned, not knowing where her dad was talking about.

Leroy started laughing. ''Didn't you notice before?''

Rachel shook her head. ''No. Please daddy, tell me how he looks at me.'' She pleaded.

''Alright.'' Leroy said. ''He just looks at you with these…love-eyes. You can see he likes you. And for a dad, that's the best thing to see in your daughter's boyfriend's eyes.''

''So, you can see in his eyes that he loves me?'' Rachel summed everything up.

''Yes. And you can also see it in your eyes.'' Leroy smiled. ''Anyway, we're done here. I'm gonna go talk to aunt Nicole. See you later, sweetheart.''

Rachel frowned. Did he look with 'love-eyes' at her? Was that really true or was it just something her dads wanted to see. What if he really liked her? No, of course he didn't. He would never like a girl like her. He would probably like those tall blonde girls. Models mostly. This was just all an act. It was all made up. The story, the looks, everything. And, it would continue this whole week.

But did she have this kind of look in her eyes too? Her dad said it, and he knew her really well. No. She didn't like him like that, just like he didn't like her like that. She was just a really good actress which could even make her dads believe everything.

''Hey.'' Finn said as he entered the kitchen. ''Can I help you with something?''

''No, thank you. I'm almost done anyway.'' Rachel replied.

''Alright. Hey listen, I want to ask you something.''

''Okay…ask then.''

''Do you still feel something for him?''

''W-what?''

''I defended you back there, but I saw it too. You still like him, don't you?''

''Yes.'' Rachel whispered. ''But it doesn't matter anyway because he's getting married..''

''I know he is. That's why you're here. That's why I'm here too, well partly then. But if you really like him, maybe you should give it a shot.''

''Are you telling me I should tell him how I feel? I can't do that! I would only embarrass myself.''

''No. I'm telling you, you should try to figure out if he maybe still likes you too. You can always try..'' Finn shrugged.

''You're right. Jasmine is a bitch anyway so I wouldn't hurt anyone…'' Rachel liked his idea.

''You know what, I'll even help you. Let's do this!''

**A/N: Thank for reading! Hope you liked it! Review please!:D xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Part 6! Xx**

Rachel looked over at Jasmine. It was a nice girl, but Rachel didn't like her. Mostly because it was her fault that Jesse and Rachel had broken up back then. But also because of their conversation earlier that day.

''Alright everybody!'' Jesse yelled, trying to get everybody's attention. ''Our trip through the woods will start soon! The idea is that you go together with another person. There is a whole route set out so if you just follow the map, everything will be okay.''

Jasmine clapped in her hands as Jesse was finished with speaking. She looked like a sea-lion who was hungry…

''She's trying to catch a bug, I guess.'' Finn pointed out, showing up beside her.

Rachel burst out into laugher at his comment. ''Oh my god! You're so right!'' She laughed.

Finn chuckled. ''Yeah. Just look at her!''

''Rachel..'' Jesse smiled as he approached them ''We're together in this trip. If that's okay for you?''

''Uh..'' Rachel looked up at Finn hopelessly. He smiled and nodded. 'Yes!' He mouthed.

''Alright.'' Rachel said eventually. ''That's great.''

''Okay. See you soon then.'' And with that, he left them alone again.

''What do I have to do?'' Rachel sighed.

''Talk with him! Try to figure out if he still likes you! Even though I wouldn't know which guy doesn't…'' Finn whispered.

''Of course he doesn't like me! I'm just this tiny and ugly girl who loves her work too much..''

''He!'' Finn frowned. ''Don't say that! First of all, tiny is cute! Secondly, you're not ugly..you're beautiful. If I'm honest, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen..''

Rachel's eyes widened as he spoke. She smiled at him and nodded. ''I'm just gonna try then..''

''Finn.'' Leroy said, slapping his back softly. ''We're together in this!''

''Great.'' Finn smiled. ''Alright Rachel, see you later.'' He said, winking before walking away together with her dad.

This would be her chance. The chance she probably only had once. She had to figure out if he still liked her. And if he does, she needed him to cancel the wedding and come to New York with her. Everything was probably going to be harder than she originally thought, but it would all be worth it.

* * *

''So, we have to go left here, right?'' Rachel questioned, looking up at Jesse who nodded.

''Yes, we're almost there again! Survived the trip!'' He laughed.

Rachel didn't have the courage to ask him what he thought about her. It was so hard. She couldn't just ask him like that. That would be weird. She just waited for that moment.

''Rachel..'' Jesse suddenly said. ''There's a reason we're together in this trip..''

''What's that?'' Rachel frowned. ''Is everything alright?''

''Well..'' Jesse sighed. ''Jasmine doesn't trust us…she thinks you're still in love with me or something.'' He laughed.

Rachel just laughed along with him, not that it was a real laugh though. ''That's crazy..I'm with Finn now..''

''Yeah. Which is also a little unexpected.''

''What do you mean?'' Rachel asked. She was glad he didn't ask her if she really still liked him, she couldn't lie to him.

''Well, he's just not the kind of guy for you..''

''What is the kind of guy for me then?'' Rachel asked, frowning.

''Someone like…me?''

''You?''

''Yeah..''

''What do you mean, Jesse?''

''Rachel..I still like you. Ever since I saw you again I realized how much you still mean to me!''

''Jesse…why? Why now? When you're getting married in three days!''

''Because I still want to give us a shot…trying to figure out what it means..''

''You want us to get back together?''

''Not really…maybe some kind of affaire, to figure out what my feelings mean.''

Jesse smiled, taking a step closer to Rachel and caressing her cheek. ''You look very pretty, you know that?''

Rachel slightly nodded. She was too stunned to react properly.

Jesse chuckled and bent over slowly. He then placed his lips on her mouth and kissed her. It was amazing. Rachel did it! She got him back! Well, sort of. But she was so happy right now she could scream. She didn't, though. Because she was still kissing with Jesse..

''We have to keep it quiet, though.'' Jesse whispered.

''I know..'' Rachel whispered back. ''It's our little secret.''

She didn't keep it a secret, though. As soon as they arrived back at the villa, she went to find Finn. He was in their room, calling someone.

''Okay. I have to go now, bye.'' He said when he saw Rachel's happy head. ''What's up with you?'' He smirked.

''We're trying it.''

''What?'' Finn frowned.

''Jesse.'' She whispered, sitting down on the bed and gesturing him to sit down next to her. ''He-he kissed me..and said he had feelings for me again. And now he wants to try..''

''Like an affair?''

''Yes, exactly. Please don't tell anyone else, though.'' She giggled.

''Rachel, are you sure this is a good plan?''

''What? It was your idea!''

''No it wasn't..my idea was to win him back. But this doesn't sound like it.''

''Well, I'll get him back..eventually. But for now, this is amazing! I'm so happy!'' She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and hugged him tightly. ''Thank you!''

''You're welcome..'' Finn said, trying to smile. But it was more like a fake smile. He didn't really know why, but his heart hurt.

**A/N: Finn is realizing something, don't you think!? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! And follow me on Twitter: monchelefunlove you can just ask for a follow back! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel kept looked over at Jesse while they were having dinner with everyone. He also looked back once in a while and even winked sometimes. Nobody noticed, though. Except for Finn, he was constantly looking at her and sometimes turned his head to look at Jesse. Rachel didn't know why. He should be happy for her, but he didn't seem so happy. He looked hurt, like he could burst out in tears any moment. Of course he didn't, though. He would never do that. that wasn't anything Finn would do at all.

''Where are you going?'' Rachel frowned as Finn walked passed her towards the door.

''I have to make a call.'' Finn answered shortly, without looking at her.

Did she do something wrong? Was that the reason he was upset? Rachel couldn't think of anything she had said or done that could upset Finn.

She stood up and followed Finn quietly. He went to the garden where he dialed a number and waited for the other person to answer. Rachel patiently waited till something else happened.

''Hi. You wanted to speak to me.'' Finn said suddenly.

He nodded while the person on the other end of the phone spoke. ''I'm sorry, I can't. I have a wedding from my girlfriend-uhm..from a friend.'' He said.

The person must have said something stupid because Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Look.'' He said. ''I just have to do this. I'll talk to you later.'' And with that, he just broke the signal.

''Is everything okay?'' Rachel questioned, making Finn jump a little.

''Geez, Rachel. I didn't hear you coming..'' Finn said, recovering on his breath. ''What are you doing here? Why aren't you inside?''

''Finn, is there something wrong? Please tell me if there is. I don't understand, but you just seem so…sad.'' Rachel pointed. ''I don't like seeing you like this..''

''So, you suddenly care.'' Finn tittered. ''Since when, Rachel? Since when do you care?''

''Can't I ask? What's the matter with you?''

''Nothing.'' Finn said angrily before making his way past her back to the house.

''Rachel.''

Rachel looked up and saw Jesse standing in front of her. ''Jesse..''

''I have to tell you something..'' Jesse said. ''We can't do this. I'm gonna get married and probably have some wedding fevers. Besides, I saw you already had a fight with Finn which isn't want a wanted either. I'm sorry Rachel. I hope we can still be friends?''

Rachel nodded her head slowly. ''Yeah, yeah of course. I hope you'll be very happy with Jasmine.''

And without saying anything more, she went passed him back to the house as well. First this was one of the happiest days in her life, now it was one of the worst. He turned her down once again! For that girl who can't even laugh proper.

Before Rachel knew it, the tears already started falling down her face. She quickly wiped them away as she walking through the living room. She had to go to the bedroom now. She had to cry, she just couldn't hold it anymore.

The moment she opened the door of their room, she burst out into tears and let herself fall down on the bed. She cried and cries and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

''Rachel…'' Someone whispered. Rachel couldn't recognize the voice. ''Rachel, wake up.''

She slowly yawned. ''Why?''

''I don't know..We still have dessert. Is that a good reason for you?''

She then heard who was talking to her. ''Finn?'' She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there with a crooked smile.

''Hey sleepyhead.'' He laughed. ''Why are you up here? Sleeping?'' He noticed her ruined make-up and frowned. ''Did Jesse hurt you?'' He questioned.

Rachel shook her head. ''I was just being ridiculous..''

''How so?''

''You were right.'' Rachel said. ''I should have listened to you. Jesse told me he couldn't do this. How stupid am I?! Of course he can't!''

''Is that why you cried?''

Rachel nodded. ''Yes.''

''Silly.'' Finn laughed, wrapping his arms around her. ''Listen to me. You deserve someone who loves you, not some asshole with wedding fevers..''

''I doubt it if there is a guy on this planet who will ever love me..'' Rachel chuckled.

''Of course there is. They say the love of your life is somewhere on this planet. I can't assure you that you'll find him but..you sure find a guy who's worth being with.'' Finn told her.

''Thank you, Finn. You actually aren't that bad.''

''Glad you changed your mind.'' Finn smirked. ''Now come on, make your make-up alright and then we'll go back downstairs for coffee and dessert.''

* * *

''Finn, when are you going to ask the question?'' Harold asked.

''What?'' Finn frowned. ''What question?''

''The question!'' Nicole laughed. ''When are you going to ask Rachel to marry you?''

''Oww.'' Finn chuckled. ''Well, we're just dating for a few months so not now, that's for sure.''

''Aww, poor Rachel! She always wanted to get married so fast and have babies and stuff like that!'' Nicole pointed out.

Nicole knew Rachel longer. Already before she started dating Jesse. That also meant that she knew what Rachel wanted in her life.

''Is that so?'' Finn raised his eyebrows, looking next to him at Rachel. ''You want many babies, babe?''

''Well..'' Rachel chortled. ''Yeah..I do. Why, you got problems with that?''

''Not at all!'' Finn chuckled.

''Oh guys! Why don't you give each other a kiss!?'' Jamie, a friend of Jesse's and also Rachel's.

''Not here.'' Rachel laughed nervously.

''Ah come on!'' Leroy said. ''Finn, give your girl a kiss.''

''And not one of those fake ones! A real one! On the mouth.'' Jamie giggled.

''Yeah come on! Kiss! Kiss!'' Almost everybody cheered now.

''Alright, alright!'' Finn said. ''I'll kiss her.''

Rachel's eyes widened as he heard him. Was he really going to kiss her now?

His arm was already placed on the couch behind Rachel. He bent over to her and slowly pushed his lips on hers.

**A/N: First kiss! Thank you for reading! Please, please review! It would mean so much to me! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel felt something. She wasn't sure what, but that kiss meant something. The way she felt inside, the way she actually liked it, there was something there. Rachel was a bit afraid about it, though. She liked Finn now, he was actually quite nice. But he wasn't the type of guy she would fall for, was he?

''Alright you two! We've seen it now.'' Nicole laughed, causing them to break the kiss. ''It was really sweet!''

Finn nervously looked at Rachel, but as soon as she looked his way again, he looked away. He didn't dare to say anything to her or to even look at her. He knew it for sure now. He liked her, maybe even more then he could thought. That kiss accentuated that.

''I'm gonna go outside for a minute.'' Finn said, clearing his throat before standing up and walking away.

Rachel was still sitting on the couch, stunned. She was still trying to figure out what she felt. What that kiss meant to her.

''Are you okay?'' Jamie asked as she sat down beside Rachel. ''You look…shocked or something.'' She laughed. ''It was just your boyfriend who you kissed. You're allowed to do that!''

Rachel faked a smile. ''Yeah I know. I just…nothing. I'm alright.'' She said simply. She considered telling Jamie. Like, everything. But that would only embarrass her.

''Good to know..But if you ever want to talk to me about something, you know where to find me.'' Jamie said nicely, standing up and leaving Rachel by herself again.

It didn't take long, though. Almost as soon as Jamie left, her dad was sitting next to her. He looked worried and Rachel was afraid for what would come.

''Rachel, sweetheart.'' Leroy started. ''What's going on?''

Rachel quickly shrugged. ''Uh..no. nothing, I mean.''

''Rach, I'm your dad. I can feel it if something isn't right.''

Rachel closed her eyes for a second and sighed. ''Daddy, I don't know what I feel.''

''Come on, we'll talk somewhere else.'' Leroy said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her back to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him while Rachel sat down on the bed in the middle of the room.

''Please daddy, whatever I'm going to tell you now, don't tell anyone else.'' Rachel begged. She felt pretty embarrassed about it.

Leroy shook his head. ''If you don't want me to, I won't.''

''Alright.'' Rachel slowly nodded her head. ''Well, first of all, Finn isn't my boyfriend. I actually don't even know him, I only met him last week!'' Rachel told him. ''Anyway, when I somehow finally agreed to go out with him, just because he would stop bothering me then, we went to Starbucks for coffee. That was where I saw Jesse and Jasmine and I asked him to pretend that he was my boyfriend. So, to make a long story short. Jesse told you, you wanted to meet him, so I had no other choice than bringing him along and pretending that he was my boyfriend.''

''Oh Rachel, why did you do that?''

''I just..I still like Jesse, I thought I did. I wanted to make him jealous…'' Rachel sighed, bowing her head while she felt tears in her eyes.

''So, is that the thing you don't know? You don't know if you actually still like Jesse?''

''No…I don't like him anymore. He kissed me the other day but said he couldn't do it anymore, this morning.''

''If I understand correctly…you think you might like Finn. Your fake boyfriend.'' Leroy said, while there slowly formed a smile on his face.

Rachel shook her head. ''I don't know…he annoyed me so much first. But then he was nice and..sweet. And now this kiss…''

''Do you want me to be honest?''

Rachel nodded.

''I don't think he is the guy for you. You wanted a future and I think he'll ruin it. My advice to you is…just continue like the way it was. And don't ever see him again after this. You'll get over it.''

''Are you saying that I should ignore my feelings?'' Rachel frowned while a tear fell down her face.

''Yes. I'm sorry, sweetheart. But those feelings are probably not true anyway. You somehow just like the attention he gave you, that's all.''

''Thank you, daddy. I love you.'' Rachel smiled, giving her dad a hug.

''I love you too, sweetheart.'' Leroy said, knowing that what he said wasn't really what he thought about it.

* * *

''Hi.'' Rachel said as she exited the house and saw Finn standing there.

He turned around and smiled. ''Hi, Rach.'' He said.

Rachel immediately felt butterflies when she saw him. Even more when he called her 'Rach'. He had never done that before.

''What are you doing here?'' Finn questioned. ''It's cold.''

''I'm okay.''

''Alright then.''

Rachel felt a little awkward. She didn't know what to say. She was sure she wouldn't say anything about that kiss, and it didn't seem like Finn would say anything about it either.

''Finn.'' Rachel pointed. ''Can I ask you something?''

Finn nodded. ''Yeah, sure.''

''Have you…uh…do you..'' Rachel didn't know if it was something she could ask him. She then heard her dad saying they wouldn't work out. That Finn would just distract her and ruin her future.

''Do I what?'' Finn asked curiously.

''Do you want..another coffee?'' Rachel eventually asked. ''Or else we can turn it off..''

''Oh..'' Finn shook his head. ''No, I still have to sleep.'' He laughed.

''Okay. See you later.''

''Bye.''

* * *

''Ah..it's pretty cold in here.'' Rachel laughed as she exited the bathroom.

Finn looked up from his phone and smiled at her. ''It is. They said the night is going to be cold.''

''Great.'' Rachel said sarcastically. ''I think my bed is warm enough for that.''

''You know..you can sleep in the bed with me, if you want?'' Finn pointed. ''I-I can sleep on the ground if you don't want to lay in the same bed as me.'' He quickly added when he saw Rachel's shocked face.

''You don't have to sleep on the ground for me, silly.'' Rachel laughed.

''And you don't have to sleep on the ground either. Sleep in bed tonight. I promise I won't bite.''

''Okay..'' Rachel said, making her way to the bed. ''Are you sure you're okay with that?''

''Yes, I am. You're my girlfriend so why wouldn't I?'' He joked.

Rachel smiled as she laid down in the bed. ''Oh my god. This is so comfortable.''

''You can always sleep in here.''

''Thank you. Good night, Finn.''

''Good night.''

**A/N: Thank you for reading again! Please tell other people (finchel shippers) about this story! And review please!xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel opened her eyes because the sun was shining brightly. She yawned and heard someone chuckled as she did.

''Morning.'' Finn smiled, staring at her while he stood by the window.

''Good morning.'' Rachel replied. ''You're up early..''

''I'm always up early. Haven't you noticed before?''

''No..''

''Anyway.'' Finn started, taking a deep breath. ''Today is the day, eh. They're gonna get married..''

Rachel nodded her head slowly and sat up in the bed. ''I know..''

''Are you..nervous?''

Rachel shook her head. ''No..he's not worth it.''

''He really isn't. And she isn't either.'' Finn added.

''Finn..I want to thank you. For everything. Standing by me these days, pretending with me, and even kiss me when the family asked for it. I couldn't have done this week without you…so thank you for helping me out.''

''It was my pleasure, Rachel. I had fun.''

Rachel smiled. ''I actually also hope that…you know, we can stay friends after this, right?''

''Of course. If you don't get annoyed by me?''

''I don't think so.'' Rachel giggled, getting out off the bed. ''I uh..I'm gonna get dressed.''

Finn nodded. ''Yeah, sure. See you later.''

* * *

There were only 15 minutes left. In 15 minutes, Jesse and Jasmine would get married. Rachel was standing by Jasmine while she, her mom and a friend were chatting. Rachel didn't say anything. The only thing on her mind, actually the only one, was Finn. That was all she had thought about this day. She was excited to see him in a suit, she had never him like that before.

''Rachel.'' Jasmine suddenly pointed, gesticulating her mom and friend to leave the room. ''Can I talk to you?''

Rachel only nodded. After what had happened in the woods, she actually hated Jasmine. But she did see that Jasmine truly loved Jesse, and he loved her back. So she wouldn't stand in their way anymore. Not that she wanted that now, anyway.

''I'm really, really sorry about what happened.'' Jasmine started. ''I-I just..I was stupid. When I saw you and Finn kiss, I saw love. Real love. And I knew that you guys belong together, and that you didn't want Jesse back.''

''It's okay..'' Rachel said, thinking about the things Jasmine had said about her and Finn.

''I know what happened with you and Jesse..''

Rachel's eyes widened. ''I-I'm so sorry..I just didn't know what I was doing and I'm sure Jesse wasn't either..''

''Rachel..It's fine. Jesse told me and I forgive him. And you too. He loves me, I know that. I really hope that we can be..friends..?''

''Of course! I don't want it any other way.'' Rachel smiled, giving Jasmine a quick hug. ''Enjoy this, Jasmine. Every minute of it. It's your day.''

''Thank you, Rachel. Thank you so much!''

''Your welcome. Well, I'm gonna go now. See you at the altar.'' Rachel laughed, going back to the room where it all would happen.

That was where she saw him, in a black suit, talking to Nicole. Rachel was just staring at him for a while. He looked amazing. Very, very handsome. He was always handsome, though, but this time was just..different.

Finn then looked up and noticed Rachel there. He excused himself and went over to her. ''Rach..you look…amazing.'' He pointed out, admiring her. ''I-I just…I love it..''

''Thank you.'' Rachel blushed. ''You look amazing too.'' Her eyes were shining and her heart was beating very fast. She knew it for sure now. She was in love with him. Not just some crush on him or anything like that, no, really in love.

Someone yelled Finn and gestured him to come to him. ''I-I uh..have to go..'' Finn said sadly.

''It's okay..I'll see you later again.''

Finn nodded nervously and went over to the guy who called for him. Leroy came over to Rachel and chuckled when he got there, getting Rachel out off her fantasy.

''Dad? Is everything alright?''

''Rachel..sweetheart. I have to apologize.'' Leroy said.

''For what?''

''Finn is a good guy. I was wrong about him.''

''You don't have to apologize about that..''

''I do have to. Rachel, I see it. I see you love him! So I just want you to know that I'm okay with whatever happens between you..''

''It isn't like you could have stopped me..'' Rachel giggled.

Leroy smiled and gave Rachel a kiss on her head. ''I love you. Do what you have to do.''

* * *

Rachel and Finn were waiting at JFK airport in New York. They had to wait for their suitcases to other day had been amazing. Rachel and Finn were together all night. Talking, laughing, dancing..they had an amazing time. But Rachel didn't know how she should tell him. When she finally had found the words and the courage to say something, his phone went off. It was a girl and he seemed pretty stocked that she called. She didn't know who it was, but she knew Finn liked her. She could see it in his face.

''You're quiet.'' Finn noticed. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' Rachel answered shortly, not really wanted to start a conversation with him.

''No you're not. Rachel, I know you pretty good already. I know there is something wrong..''

''No, you don't!'' Rachel said angrily. ''You don't know me at all, Finn!''

''Whoa..calm down. Why are you suddenly so mad at me!?''

''You really don't see it, do you?''

''See what?!'' Finn questioned.

''Unbelievable!'' Rachel yelled. ''Are you really that stupid!?''

''Stupid? Me? YOU didn't notice anything!''

''Notice what?!'' Rachel yelled.

''That I like you, Rachel! I'm in love with you! Don't you see that…?''

**A/N: Oehhhh! They love each other!:P Sorry if it sucked and you didn't like it…Anyway, if you wanna read more, I already started a new finchel fic since this one is almost at its end… It's called 'Always Together', check it out and let me know if I should continue!**

**BTW: If you have any ideas or suggestions for a fic or one-shot, just let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It took me a while, but here's finally the next part!:P**

''W-what?'' Rachel questioned confused. ''You love me?''

She saw Finn struggle when she asked. Like he was afraid to admit it to her, and to himself. He starred at the ground while he was looking for the right words to say. For the words what could explain why this was so hard for him.

''Yes.'' He finally admitted. ''I guess so.''

Rachel gasped but at the same time felt really happy on the inside. She could jump like a little girl after she heard him say that.

''Well..I guess so too.'' Rachel giggled, taking a step closer to Finn as he looked up.

''Y-you love me too?'' He smirked, like he didn't believe it.

Rachel nodded. ''Haven't you noticed anything then?''

Finn shook his head and chuckled. ''No, I haven't actually. But I thought you didn't like me..''

''I must admit that you annoyed me at first, but a few days ago, after you helped me out, I liked you. When you kissed me, I felt so many things. I wasn't sure what all those feelings meant. But since yesterday I do. I just love you.''

''Then why are we still talking?'' Finn smirked, bringing his lips to Rachel's. ''Ever since I kissed you, all I thought about was doing it again.'' He whispered, slowly letting their lips touch.

Rachel clung her arms around Finn's neck and brought his head closer to hers so she could kiss him better. She couldn't wait anymore. She needed to feel his lips on hers.

After almost a whole minute slightly making out in the middle of the airport, Finn pulled back again. Rachel's cheeks reddened when he looked her in the eyes.

''M-maybe we should see if our suitcases are h-here.'' Rachel stuttered nervously, slowly letting go off Finn.

''Sure.'' Finn smiled, taking Rachel's hand. ''Let's go look.''

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door of Finn's apartment. She had already done that a few times these last few days. Ever since they arrived back in New York, about 4 days ago, they had spent every day together. They both didn't have work for a while so they had a lot of time to spent together and to get to know each other better.

The door swung open and Finn immediately smiled when he saw who was there. ''Well hello.'' He smirked, bringing his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. ''Come on in.'' He said after he had pulled back again.

''Thank you.'' Rachel giggled, entering the house. She had only been here once actually, since they always went to her place. But Finn had asked her to come to his place today. He said he wanted to tell her something which was easier to do at his.

''Pretend like you're at home!'' Finn told her. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''Uh, yeah. Can I have some Coke or something?''

''Sure.'' Finn said, taking a big bottle out off the fridge and filling two glasses. ''So, how are you?'' He asked as he made his way over to the couch as well and sat down.

''I'm great!'' Rachel replied. ''What about you?''

''I'm good.''

''Finn, what's wrong? You seem nervous and, I don't know, afraid or something..Why did you want me to come here today?'' Rachel questioned worried.

''Rach, I- I just have to tell you something.'' Finn admitted.

''You can tell me everything. So, what's going on?''

''This is going to be hard for me..'' Finn sighed.

Rachel had absolutely no idea about what Finn was about to tell her. She thought that things were going good between them, amazing even. But it only looked like he was going to tell her he couldn't continue like this. Or that he was a criminal or something.

''I don't understand..'' Rachel said.

''Okay.'' Finn nodded. ''I'm just gonna tell you what I wanted to tell you. Just blurt it out to you.''

Rachel waited for him to continue. She could see it was really hard for him, so she didn't want to push. She wanted him to have the time to find the right words to say.

''Rach, I really, really like you. You are an amazing girl. I have honestly never met a girl like you before. You're funny, talented, hot, there are just so many thing to like about you. I can really say that..I'm in love. I'm in love with you Rachel Berry. That's what makes this even harder for me. I was usually just this guy, with no future or anything. Just mopping around and being a sad sack. But things are different now. I want to be someone. I want to achieve something in my life. And that's all because of you. So thank you so, so much for that.'' Finn smiled.

''But, that's not everything.'' He added. ''I-'' He took a deep breath before continuing. ''Rachel, I want you to be my girl. I want to start a real relationship with you. Where I can tell everyone that you're my girlfriend. But before I can even ask you something like that, I need to confess something.'' He took another deep breath. ''I-I have a kid. A girl from 4 years old.''

**A/N: Sorry it isn't that long..Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update…exactly after the last part:P Anyway, here's the next one, hope you like it**

"W-what?" Rachel asked, her eyes slowly widening. "Y-you h-have a daughter?" She stuttered, hoping he was just joking.

Finn nodded his head and exhaled deeply before speaking more. "I'm so sorry I haven't told you before..b-but I was just afraid, for your reaction.." He explained, seeing Rachel's smile fade away. "Please, don't be mad.."

"I just..I don't know what to do now.."

"You know..she's really nice. A really sweet girl and-"

Rachel shook her head, cutting Finn off. "It isn't even the fact that you have a daughter." She told him, getting angrier. "It's the fact that you lied to me!" She yelled, standing up from the couch and making her way to the door.

"W-wait, Rachel!" Finn called after her. "I didn't lie to you! I just..I didn't tell you everything.."

"That's even worse.." Rachel said before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

One months. It was one month ago since Rachel last saw Finn. It was the day she walked out on him. After he told her he had a daughter. She hated him after that. He kept calling and even came by her apartment a few times, but she never answered or opened the door. He still hadn't given up yet. Every day he texted her or left a message on her voicemail. Telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her and wanted to be together again. 'Maybe just ask friends, I just want to see you' He had said. Rachel thought it was cute, though. After he had left that message on her voicemail, she had smiled. Thinking about how sweet he was, and that she could maybe forgive him. But not telling her something so important, that was just too much.

"Rach?" Kurt sighed, getting Rachel out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Nothing." Rachel shook her head, forcing a smile on her face, trying to convince Kurt she was alright.

"Seriously? I'm your best friend, Rachel. I know when something is up. And there has been something up this whole month..Is it that guy again? You shouldn't think about him anymore.."

"Okay!" Rachel confessed. "I was thinking about him, you got me.."

"Was he that special to you?" Kurt questioned, making Rachel frown.

She thought about it for a while before answering. "I don't know.."

"He has been in your head this whole month..I don't think there is a moment you didn't think about him.."

Rachel slowly nodded her head. "Yeah..but he was just..awesome."

"What stops you then?! He still wants you, obviously, since he calls or texts you every day again!" Kurt said.

"He lied to me." Rachel pointed out. "He didn't tell me he had a daughter, which he should."

"Try to think about it if things were opposite ways. You had a daughter. Would you tell him?"

Rachel thought about it. Trying to think about what she would do then.

"I don't think you would tell him immediately. You would be scared, just like he was, to lose him. Am I right?" Kurt said after Rachel didn't answer him.

"I wouldn't.." Rachel sighed after a while.

"Exactly!" Kurt smiled, happy with his little victory. "What he did, wasn't right. But he deserves a second chance. Plus, he's special to you, I can see it in your eyes."

At that moment, her phone rang. She glanced at her screen and the name of that one person who has been calling her so often.

"Answer!" Kurt squealed, seeing Rachel hesitate.

"Hello?" Rachel spoke into the phone after she answered it.

"Rachel..y-you answer.." Finn said stunned.

"Yeah..Can we maybe meet somewhere?"

"Yes!" Finn said. A little too soon. "I-I'm sorry.." He apologized which made Rachel smile at his cuteness.

"What about today? Around 1 pm? At Starbucks, where we had our first 'date'?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah of course! I'll be there.."

"Alright!" Rachel nodded. "See you then."

"Bye. And Rachel?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

Rachel didn't reply to him anymore. She just smiled, even though he couldn't see, and hang up the phone.

"So, you have a date later?" Kurt smirked.

"No, No! No date! Just a..-"

"Date." Kurt filled in for her.

"Fine! Call it whatever you want! I don't care." Rachel said.

Kurt was right, though. She did see it as a date. But she didn't know how she felt about Finn. It had been a while since she last saw him, so she just didn't know.

* * *

Rachel entered the Starbucks and immediately noticed Finn sitting at a table in the corner of the shop. Her heart started beating faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach the minute she saw him there. He was looking hot as always, wearing jeans and a simple white v-neck t-shirt. She went over to him and saw a smile form on his face as he noticed her. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Rach, it's so great to see you again!" He smiled, clearly happy.

"It's nice to see you too, Finn." Rachel smiled back.

"Please, sit down!" Finn gestured, still smiling. "How are you?" He questioned after he ordered a drink for them both.

"Fine." Rachel replied. "What about you?"

"Still sorry about what happened.." Finn confessed sadly. ''I really never meant to hurt you..I was just afraid.''

''So, you thought, let's just say it when she cares too much about me!'' Rachel asked angrily. ''I really, really liked you, Finn! Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me with this!'' She already felt the tears coming up.

''He, Rach. Please, don't cry. Not about me, it's not worth it.'' Finn told her, taking her hand in his. ''But I do have to tell you how much I love you. Because when we were apart, I realized how much you already meant to me, and how much I love you. But I understand if you never want to see me again..''

''That's the point!'' Rachel sobbed. ''I love you too, and I care about you..''

Finn's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face again. ''You still like me?''

''I think we should try. You know, be a couple.''

''Are you serious right now?''

''I do want to take things slow, but…I just love you too much already to let you go so easily.'' Rachel smiled.

Finn stood up and instantly kissed Rachel on her mouth, making some people in the shop turn their heads to look at them.

''Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?''

Rachel giggled. ''You do have to be honest with me in the future, but yes, I want to be.'' She smiled, placing her lips on Finn's again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Almost done with this story…But when it's finished, I'll continue my other finchel fanfic Always Together:) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Rachel sat down on her bed and sighed. She had no idea what to wear tonight. She had already worn all her nice outfits and she didn't want to wear it again. She knew he wouldn't mind, he probably wouldn't even notice. But she still didn't want to.

In this past week, Finn had told her everything. The things she didn't know yet. He had told her about his daughter, Marley, who often was at Finn's mom's place, who appeared to be living in Ohio near Lima. He said he was too busy to take care of her, and that she deserved something better than living at his place.

But tonight she would be at Finn's, where Rachel would go to too and where they would have dinner together. Rachel was pretty nervous. What if Marley didn't like her? And Finn would break up with her because of that? Would Finn do that? She wasn't sure. But she still hoped that Marley would like her. Besides, Marley was just 4 years old, so she probably wouldn't have a real opinion anyway.

Rachel eventually found a dress from a few years ago which she bought for a premiere for one of her shows. It wasn't fancy so it was good for tonight. She took a cab and went to Finn's apartment, where she bumped into the one person she didn't want to see anymore. Jesse.

''Jesse?'' Rachel questioned, noticing him looking anywhere but her eyes.

''Rachel, hi!'' Jesse greeted her.

''Hi..what are you doing here? I didn't know you have an apartment here?''

''I don't..I just have a friend here who I visited.''

''Oh, okay.''

''What are you doing here? I thought you lived somewhere else?'' Jesse frowned.

''Yeah, I do. Finn lives here..so I'm here to visit him.'' Rachel explained.

''Finn, eh. You know, I first didn't like him. It all just seemed so fake between you two. But later, especially at the wedding, I saw this kind of true love.'' Jesse said. ''What you two share, it's special, Rachel. You should be so happy to have that.''

Rachel was stunned. She wanted to ask how Jasmine was doing, but all she really wanted to do was go upstairs and see Finn. She had talked long enough to Jesse now and she just wanted to see her boyfriend.

''I have to go.'' Rachel pointed. ''It was nice to see you again. Bye!'' Rachel quickly walked past him before he could say anything more. She knocked on the door as she arrived there and soon after Finn opened it.

''Rach!'' He greeted her, placing a kiss on her lips. ''You look gorgeous, babe.'' He smiled, gesturing her in.

''Is that her?'' She heard someone yell from the living room.

''Yeah, mom! It's her!'' Finn yelled back. ''My mom's here too.''

''How nice..'' Rachel blushed. ''Uhm..Can I use your bathroom?''

''Sure.'' Finn replied. ''You know where to find it.''

Rachel nodded and went to Finn's small bathroom down the hall. She just needed to breath first before meeting Finn's daughter and mom. She didn't expect this! What should she do!? Would his mom know that she had kind of used him? He did agree, though..

She exhaled deeply before returning to Finn.

''You okay?'' He asked softly, so his mom wouldn't hear it.

Rachel nodded and smiled. ''Just a bit nervous.'' She admitted.

Finn chuckled before wrapping his arms around her. ''She'll love you. They both will. And I love you too, of course.'' He kissed her cheek and took her hand. ''Come on.''

He pulled her into the living room where his mom was sitting on a couch. ''Mom, this is Rachel.''

The woman stood up and immediately hugged Rachel who was a little stunned by the gesture. ''It's so nice to meet you!''

''It's nice to meet you too, Mrs.'' Rachel smiled, feeling welcomed by the woman.

''You can call me Carole!''

''Where's Marley?'' Finn questioned, looking around the room.

''Playing with her toys in her room, where she never is.'' Carole replied coldly.

Rachel could already see that there was something wrong but she didn't want to ask anything.

Finn gave her a cold look back and went to Marley's room. ''Marley? Come on! I want you to meet Rachel.''

''I'm playing, daddy.'' A little girl's voice replied.

''Come!'' Finn snorted annoyed, which made Marley cry.

Carole sighed and went to Marley's room as well, leaving an awkward Rachel behind. ''What the hell did you do now?'' She questioned Finn.

''Nothing!'' Finn protested. ''I just want her to meet Rachel, is that too much to ask!?''

''She's four years old, Finn! Leave her play! She can meet her later!''

''No! I want her to meet Rachel now! She just has to listen to me!''

''Let's talk in the kitchen. Not here where the kid is.'' Carole said. They went to the kitchen where they continued discussing.

''Are you daddy's girlfriend?'' Rachel heard behind her. She turned around and looked straight in the eyes of Marley.

''Yeah..that's right.'' Rachel answered. ''Are you his daughter? Marley?''

Marley nodded. ''He once said I wasn't..so I'm not really sure.''

''Why don't you come and sit next to me on the couch?'' Rachel suggested.

''Okay.'' Marley smiled, making her way over to Rachel and sitting down next to her. ''Granny and daddy are fighting again..''

''Again? Do they do that often?''

Marley nodded. ''Every time they see each other, which isn't often.''

Rachel then remembered Finn telling her he didn't want to know anything about his family anymore.

''Do you see daddy sometimes?''

''Yes. Once in a while daddy comes and he takes me to the zoo or something.''

''Do you like that?''

Marley smiled. ''Yeah..I'm just always sad when he leaved again. I miss him.''

''Then why don't you live here? In New York? You do have your own room here..''

''Daddy can't take care of me because he's a moron, that's what granny said. He's very nice but he screwed up in life.''

''Did your granny tell you that?'' Rachel frowned.

''Not to me. I heard her say it.''

''Do you want to live here? Or rather at granny's place?''

''I love it at granny's. But I want to live with my daddy. Just like it used to be..''

''You did live at your daddy's?''

''Yes.'' Marley replied. ''But two years ago, when mommy died, daddy wasn't allowed to take care of me anymore, so I had to go to granny's.''

Carole and Finn came back and both looked very angry.

''Come on, sweetheart. Grab your coat, we're leaving.'' Carole pointed.

''I don't wanna go! I want to stay and talk with Rachel. She's nice.'' Marley smiled.

''You can better go, Marley. You can talk another time, okay?'' Finn said.

''Do you promise, daddy?''

''Yes, I promise.''

Marley put her coat on and soon after she and Carole left the apartment.

Finn sat down on the couch and sighed frustrated.

''What happened between you and your mom?'' Rachel questioned.

''When she met her husband, Burt. I was so mad, and named her things and stayed away from home for days. She hated me after that. Happily when Marley's mom died, she could take care of her.''

''Were you sad that Marley's mom died?''

''We weren't together. We never were. But I felt sad about the idea that Marley would grow up without a parent..just like I did.''

''She's now growing up with no parents at all, Finn. You should get her back, and you should make thing up with your mom and your family.''

''I can't…I'm not allowed to take care of her-''

''Try!'' Rachel cut him off. ''Finn, she's your daughter! And she loves you so much!''

''I would love to have her living with me again…teaching her stuff, being here for her when she needs me..''

''Then do it!'' Rachel told him.

''But-''

''No buts.'' Rachel cut him off again. ''And I'll help you. We'll get Marley back to you, and I'll help you make things up with your family.''

''Will you do that?''

''Of course. Of course I will.''

**A/N: Review please!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! Next part will come sooner! **

Rachel paced up and down her room. She had been thinking about an plan the whole night, but hadn't come to any solution yet. Finn had explained her what had happened between him and his family that made them so angry at each other. Of course it was Finn's side of the story, so Rachel couldn't really rely on that. But it had to stop. Finn needed to see his own daughter grow up, and he actually needed his family too. He didn't really have anyone, except for her.

Rachel suddenly had a solution. At least, it was an idea of how she could start. And that was better than nothing, right? Her plan was to go to Ohio, to Finn's mom. And to talk to her. Talking could always help.

She called Finn up and hoped he wouldn't answer. She was afraid he wouldn't like the plan and that he didn't want her to go. So if he wouldn't answer his phone, Rachel could just go to Ohio, without him knowing. Of course she would leave a message, telling him where she would go to. But then, it would be too late to stop her.

Luckily for Rachel, Finn didn't answer. His voicemail telling her he went out sporting, she knew that wasn't true though. Finn hated sporting, it was just something to impress people.

"Hi Finn." Rachel spoke to the voicemail. "I just wanted to say that I thought of something I can do to fix things! It's just a start, though. But that's better than nothing, right? Anyway, my plan is to talk to your mom. Maybe I can think of something better after hearing her story, not that I don't believe you..but just to make things easier. So I'm on my way to the airport! Well, bye then! Love you!"

Rachel hang up and quickly went to the airport, where she bought a cheap ticket to Ohio which would leave at 2 pm. It was only 1 pm now, so Rachel still got some time.

She grabbed her voice and noticed she had a message, from Finn..

'Babe?! What the hell are you doing? Going to Ohio to talk to my mom? That's crazy!'

Rachel sighed and quickly typed a reply back to him.

'I have to! You need to see your daughter and family! I know how much it hurts you that you barely see them...I'll see you soon, okay? Love you3 x Rach'

'You're the best girlfriend ever. Seriously:) Please be careful! Love ya too33 xx Finn'

* * *

Rachel was sitting in a cab, on her way to Finn's mom's house. Since she didn't expect to stay long, she only brought her handbag. But now she thought about it, she could have brought her suitcase to stay a little longer if things didn't go as she planned. But it was already too late for that, so she just needed to hope it all worked out as she had planned.

"We're here, miss." The cabdriver pointed as he stopped the car. "That's $2,50, please."

"Whoa, that's a lot cheaper than in New York." Rachel laughed, giving the cabdriver a $5 bill. "You can keep the change."

"Thank you so much. Have a nice day." The cabdriver smiled, cleared up from the tip Rachel had given him.

"You too!" Rachel said, exiting the vehicle.

She took a deep breath and stared at the house in front of her as the cab drove away. She had this whole speech planned out, to tell Finn's mom why she was here and what her plan was.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it. It took a while before she heard footsteps. The door swung open and she gasped when she saw who it was.

"K-kurt?" She stuttered.

"Rach! Hey!" Kurt smiled, taking her in a hug.

Kurt had told Rachel about two weeks ago that he would go back to Ohio to see his dad. Kurt's dad was married to another woman since his mom had passed away when Kurt was little. Rachel had never met Burt's, Kurt's father's, wife. They met when Rachel and Kurt had already moved to New York and they just never found the time.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt questioned. "I thought you wanted to stay in New York with your man?"

Rachel shook her head confused. "No, I-"

"Rachel!" Burt greeted his son's best friend. "Great you're here! Now you can meet my wife, finally." Burt laughed.

"Rachel?" Marley, who just appeared behind Burt and Kurt. She then smiled and run towards Rachel to hug her.

"Marley, do you know Rachel?" Burt asked confused. "How?"

"Rachel is daddy's girlfriend." Marley replied cutely. "And she my friend, right Rachel?" She giggled, taking Rachel's hand in her hands.

"Wait a minute." Kurt said. "Your boyfriend, Finn, is the same Finn as Carole's son who she never sees and Marley's dad?"

"Is he?" Burt frowned, finally understanding everything a little better.

"Kurt, why haven't you ever told me that Burt's wife had a son called Finn?! Especially after I told you that Finn had a daughter from 4 years old?! Didn't it hit you or something?" Rachel asked, slightly yelling.

"Whoa..now you say so..it's pretty stupid of me.." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, it is, Kurt." Burt nodded. "Anyway, Rach, come on in. I'm sure you're here for Carole, aren't ya?"

"Yes. I want to talk to her about her relationship with Finn. And about Marley." Rachel replied, entering the house while Marley kept holding her hand.

Burt smiled and nodded. He led her to the living room where Carole was reading a book on the couch. She looked up with a smile.

"Honey, this is Kurt's best friend Rachel." Burt introduced her. Finn's mom didn't seem to recognize Rachel.

"How nice." She smiled.

"Carole, this is also Finn's girlfriend..you met her last week."

Carole kept smiling while she nodded her head. "I know. Funny how small a world can be, right?"

"Mrs. Hudso- Hummel." Rachel corrected herself. "I wanted to talk to you."

Carole gestured her to come and sit next to her on the couch, so Rachel did.

"Finn has told me about how he behaved when he was a teenager, and how all those events led to a fight. The fight you two are still in. But he also told me that he needed you to take care of Marley since he wasn't allowed to.."

"That's al the truth, sweetheart." Carole said. "But why are you here?"

"Finn's misses you. He really does. And he needs you. This fight is based on events that have happened a long time ago. You should forgive and forget.."

"I've forgiven Finn a long time ago. And you have no idea how much I miss him. But we've never talked about it and I don't know where to start, actually. That's why we're constantly discussing things. Mostly about Marley. I want him to take care of her, he is her dad."

"Then why are you so negative to him..He make him feel like he's nothing.."

"I don't know..I guess that has something to do with the fact that we've never talked about it."

"Do you want to? Do you want to make it up with Finn?" Rachel questioned.

Carole smiled and nodded. "I really want that."

"Then do it! I'll help you two and I'm sure Burt and Kurt will help too. Plus, Marley needs to get back to Finn.."

"Yes. We have to do that. And about Marley, we need to win the case so Finn can get her back!" Carole looked Rachel in the eyes. "Thank you, Rachel. You're a very sweet girl. I like you."

"Thanks! You're very nice too." Rachel blushed, getting her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call Finn to tell him to come here! This will all work!" She cheered, dialing Finn's number.

"Rachel? How are things?" Finn asked on the other side of the phone.

"Finn, get your ass here to Ohio. Now!" Rachel giggled.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!?:) Review please, I read it all and it always makes me smile:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last part of this story..:) **

Rachel, Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt and Marley were patiently waiting for the results. they said it would only take them about half an hour to get results, but they were already waiting for an hour now.

They were at the court house where the judge would decide whether or not Marley could stay with Finn. Last week, they have come to Finn's apartment in New York to check if that was 'children-save'. So before that, Rachel and Finn had spent hours to make it 'children-save'. They hadn't said much back then. Then only nodded and wrote a few things down, so Rachel had no idea what they thought about it.

''Why can't they hurry!'' Kurt hissed angrily. ''We're already waiting for an hour! Can't they say _something_!?''

''Patience, Kurt. You should have it.'' Burt pointed as he rubbed his forehead. ''We just have to wait some more, and we have to hope.''

Finn sighed frustrated. ''Those fucking assholes just need to make up their minds! I'm not a murder or something!''

''Language, honey.'' Carole warned him. ''But you're right. Besides, you're not a bad father either…you just never had the change to be a father.''

''Daddy, I have to pee.'' Marley said, looking up at Finn.

''Err..can't you hold it?''

''I'll go with her.'' Rachel said, taking Marley's hand.

''Thank you.'' Finn smiled, winking at her while she passed by him.

''I hope they let me stay with daddy…then I'll see you more often too! And I'll be in New York!'' Marley said as she washed her hands after she had peed.

''I hope so too..That'll be amazing..And I can even take you to my work one day. Then you can see how things go on Broadway.''

''Really?'' Marley's eyes widened. ''That would be so awesome! I love you, Rachel.'' She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel felt the tears pricking in her eyes as Marley said that. It was so cute! And the fact that her boyfriend's daughter liked her so much, made her smile from ear to ear.

When Rachel came back, the judges arrived too. They gestured all of them to come back in the courtroom where they would tell them the results.

''Mr. Finn Hudson.'' The man said. ''With this we're telling you that Marley Hudson is allowed to stay at yours. We don't see anything dangerous.''

Rachel could scream when she heard it, she squeezed Kurt's hand instead. He looked at her and smiled. Rachel smiled back with the brightest smile she had. Marley was allowed to stay with Finn! Nothing could ruin her day anymore.

* * *

_One year later_

''Finally you guys are here.'' Finn said as he opened the door for his fiancée and his daughter.

''Sorry..'' Rachel apologized as she entered their house. ''Work run out a little later than expected.''

''It's okay. Marley, go get changed honey. Granny and Burt are coming!'' Finn told Marley who happily smile and went to their room.

''Did she like it today?'' Finn questioned as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée and kissed her.

Rachel giggled and nodded. ''Yes, she always loves it to come along. Broadway is her passion, just like it is mine.'' She smiled.

''That's great.'' Finn smirked, kissing her lips again. ''I love you.''

''Whoa..That was random.'' Rachel laughed.

''But it is true.'' Finn chuckled. ''Anyway, I'll let you change now too. They'll be here in 15 minutes. Was Kurt coming too?''

''Yep! Kurt said he would be here too, just a little later.''

''Awesome. The whole family together.''

''Rachel!'' Marley called out from her room. ''What do I need to wear?''

Rachel made her way over to her. ''What do you want to wear?'' She asked as she looked along with her at the clothes in Marley's closet.

''Something nice, but comfortable.'' Marley said.

Finn entered Marley's room as well now. ''What wrong, sweetheart?''

''Daddy, what should I wear?''

Finn laughed. ''Rachel can help you better with that.''

''What about this skirt and that t-shirt?'' Rachel suggested, taking some clothes out of the closet.

''Yes! Thank you!''

They all made themselves ready before the doorbell rang and Carole and Burt were there.

''Mom!'' Finn greeted Carole happily. ''Burt! Come on in!'' He opened the door wider and they entered the house.

''Finn! Sweetheart!'' Carole smiled as she hugged her son. ''It's great to see you again.''

''Finn.'' Burt smiled, hugging Finn too.

''Where's the future Mrs. Hudson?'' Carole grinned.

''I'm here!'' Rachel laughed as she approached them. ''Hi!''

They both hugged Rachel and Marley too before they got themselves a drink and all sat down in the living room.

After an hour of laughing, talking an having fun, Finn announced he wanted to tell them all something.

''Spoil, Finn.'' Kurt laughed.

''What is it daddy?'' Marley smiled as she sat on his lap.

''Marley, mom, Burt and Kurt. As you all know, we're getting married in two weeks.'' Finn said. ''But there's another thing…'' Finn smiled as he looked at Rachel next to him.

''I'm pregnant!'' Rachel yelled excitedly.

''Oh my god! Really!? That amazing!" Kurt yelled. ''Congrats!" He said as he hugged the happy couple.

''That is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two!'' Carole sobbed, wrapping her arms around Finn and Rachel. ''I'm gonna be grandma again. This is amazing! I'm so happy! My son is getting married, he'll be father for the second time. And he's happy.''

''I am. We are very happy.'' Finn smiled, taking Rachel's hand. ''I love you, honey.'' He said before kissing her.

The guy who she met when he was drunk and asked for her name. The guy who was so annoying and did everything to go out with her. The guy who even pretended that he was her boyfriend…Was now the love of Rachel's life. She was so happy. He was so happy. They were both happy. And they had never expected this to come, but it did. Because true love will always find its way.

**THE END**

**A/N: That was I Need You! Thank you that you kept reading this story! And thanks to the ones who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this story and I would love to hear your opinion!? **

**Since this story is finished, I'll continue Always Together! So please read and review!**


End file.
